Fernsong
|pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Fernkit |apprentice=Fernpaw |warrior=Fernsong |mother=Cinderheart |father=Lionblaze |sisters=Sorrelstripe, Hollytuft, Flykit, Spotkit |brother=Snapkit |mate=Ivypool |son=Flipkit |daughters=Bristlekit, Thriftkit |mentor=Rosepetal |app=Unknown |livebooks=''Bramblestar's Storm, ''The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks=Unknown}} Fernsong is a pale yellow tabby tom. History In the Super Editions ''Bramblestar's Storm :Fernpaw is made an apprentice with his sisters, Hollypaw and Sorrelpaw. Squirrelflight notes that he was named after Ferncloud, who died during the battle with the Dark Forest. His parents, Cinderheart and Lionblaze, look on proudly as their kits are given their apprentice names. The next day, Fernpaw, his mentor, as well as his siblings and their mentors, start training for battle. They are excited to have Bramblestar and Squirrelflight training with them, and are worried when Squirrelflight loses her balance. The Clan deputy uses her mistake as an example that any cat can make mistakes. Tigerheart's Shadow : In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : His mentor is revealed to have been Rosepetal. When Alderkit wonders who his and Sparkkit's mentors could be, he says that it can't be Brackenfur, Rosepetal, or Blossomfall, as they just got done mentoring Fernsong and his siblings. Thunder and Shadow :Fernsong brings Honeykit to the medicine den under Lilyheart's request. Jayfeather points out he knows it's bellyache, as Fernsong already brought her in before. Fernsong insists Lilyheart asked him and Honeykit looked miserable and Jayfeather interrupts again. Alderpaw wishes Fernsong would move out of the way and Briarlight notices this, so calls him over. Fernsong pads over, saying that he just wants to make sure she is okay. He stares at Alderpaw as he is tested on his skills. :Twigkit brings in some fresh-kill, mentioning the hunting patrol has just returned. This reminds Fernsong that Ivypool is waiting for him to go hunting. He asks Honeykit if she is better, and she says she thinks so. Ivypool sticks her head into the den, asking Fernsong if he is ready to hunt. Fernsong seems happy to see her, replying that he is. Fernsong lets Briarlight move past him before Ivypool insists to hurry as the prey won't catch themselves. Later on, Dovewing asks for Ivypool's whereabouts and Alderpaw informs her Ivypool is hunting with Fernsong. :When Twigkit, now Twigpaw bursts into the camp looking for Alderpaw, Fernsong is seen sharing a mouse with Briarlight. Fernsong soon requests to join a border patrol since he hasn't gone on one for days. Squirrelflight instead asks him to join Twigpaw and Ivypool to go find the apprentice's mother. Fernsong glances to Twigpaw with sparkling eyes, agreeing he'll go. Twigpaw is excited Fernsong is coming, but Squirrelflight warns it will be a long journey and she wants everyone to return safely. :Twigpaw informs Alderpaw that Fernsong is coming too and Ivypool is surprised. Twigpaw tells her mentor that Squirrelflight just asked him and hopes she doesn't mind. Ivypool insists she doesn't, glancing warmly at the tom. Fernsong asks when they are leaving, and Ivypool says once he and Alderpaw get some traveling herbs. Fernsong realizes Alderpaw is coming too and is excited as he goes for his traveling herbs. He comes back from the nursery, commenting that traveling herbs are the worst. Ivypool says it'll give them strength and teasingly asks that is why he is coming. Fernsong says he was hoping she'd protect him and Ivypool replies only if he's nice to her. :Days into the journey, Twigpaw follows after Fernsong and Ivypool. The two warriors ask if they should go down past the Thunderpath to where Twigpaw and Violetpaw were found, and Twigpaw insists they should. Ivypool hesitates but Fernsong insists they've come this far, they might as well go all the way. Ivypool is afraid of the monsters but Fernsong reassures they never leave the Thunderpath. He insists they may be noisy and large, but they are bee-brained. Alderpaw reveals a ditch that leads underneath the Thunderpath and Fernsong hurries to him and Twigpaw. He crouches at the opening, staring wide-eyed into it. Twigpaw noses past Fernsong and he follows Ivypool into the ditch. Twigpaw insists she has to find her mother but Fernsong says any scents would have been washed away by the leaf-bare snow. :The patrol sees a cat sitting motionless on the Thunderpath and Fernsong asks what in StarClan, mouth gaped wide open. Twigpaw tries to reach the Thunderpath but she is stopped. Fernsong asks if she wants to be killed. They realize the cat is fake and Fernsong says they need to get out of there. Twigpaw stares at Fernsong as she realizes it's impossible for her mother to be alive. Fernsong and Ivypool moves beside the apprentice, edging her towards trees and back to the Clan. Shattered Sky : Darkest Night :While out on a hunt, Twigpaw sees Sparkpelt pacing behind Fernsong. When the patrol starts bickering over territory, Fernsong chimes in about ShadowClan's departure. When Sparkpelt complains about Reedwhisker using her nest, he reminds her that the RiverClan deputy was still recovering. When the Clan cats are talking about SkyClan, he shifts his paws. Fernsong meows that at least the prey is running well, so that every cat has enough. He later gathers the caught prey with Sparkpelt, Cherryfall, and his father Lionblaze. Once in camp, he delivers the catch to the fresh-kill pile along with his patrol. As cats continue to talk. Fernsong states that Bramblestar said SkyClan was one of the original Clans. He asks if every cat is doubting their leader, and Ivypool supports his statement. Later on, Alderheart sees him sharing a mouse with Birchfall, and his mate Ivypool. :Another day, Fernsong and Ivypool lounge together in the sun below Highrock. She tells her mate that she's not ready to have kits, and Alderheart sees disappointment flash in the yellow tom's eyes. Ivypool states that she doesn't want to be stuck in the nursery, but he questions why she'd have to. She is shocked, meowing that she has to nurse kits, and no other cat can do that. Fernsong insists that the nursing is over soon enough, and after she'd be able to go back to her warrior duties. Ivypool is appalled, asking if they're just going to leave their kits to raise themselves. Fermsong explains that he could move into the nursery, even when she's still nursing, so she can go patrolling in between feedings. Ivypool is skeptical, stating that toms don't live in the nursery. Fernsong questions why not, affectionately mewing that all kits need is love and some cat to play with. He says there'd be no better way to spend his days, and Ivypool nuzzles his ear, saying she'll think about it when leaf-bare is over. :When Twigpaw meets Ivypool in the forest, the apprentice asks how Fernsong is. The silver and white tabby she-cat replies that he's great, and mentions that the tom even offered to move into the nursery to care for their kits. Twigpaw is surprised, but agrees that Fernsong would make an excellent father, and Ivypool agrees. Later, a ThunderClan patrol consisting of Fernsong, Ivypool, Lionblaze, and Thornclaw visits SkyClan's camp. They ask Leafstar for permission to look on SkyClan territory for Dovewing, who has gone missing. The leader agrees, but says they need to be back over the border by sunset. Fernsong leaves with his patrol, padding out of the camp entrance. The group of cats search, but return to ThunderClan's camp with no success. Ivypool anxiously asks the yellow tom if Dovewing might be a traitor, but he says no. Fernsong reminds her that her sister helped fight the Dark Forest, along with Lionblaze. Ivypool sighs and leans against the tom, saying she just wishes Dovewing is safe somewhere. :Moments later, a piece of cliff comes plummeting into the ThunderClan camp. Ivypool and Fernsong dive clear, and crouch in front of the elders' den. The camp is ordered to evacuate, so the pair makes their way over to the nursery entrance. Both warriors grab one of Blossomfall's kits, then sprint out of camp and towards the lakeshore. :At the next Gathering, Rowanstar reveals that Tigerheart has gone missing. Fernsong suggests that perhaps the deputy went to look for the six-toed cat, and Crowfeather agrees with the statement. River of Fire :His mate, Ivypool, has moved into the nursery expecting his kits. His mother Cinderheart has also given birth to his new siblings: Flykit, Snapkit, and Spotkit. When Twigpaw returns to ThunderClan with Finpaw, Fernsong greets her, asking why she was in ThunderClan. :He is mentioned by Bramblestar, who tells Twigpaw that Ivypool cannot continue being her mentor as she is expecting his kits. :Alderheart visits the nursery to check on Cinderheart and Ivypool, he sees Ivypool curled up with her newborn kits snuggled into her belly, while Fernsong sits beside his mate, gazing proudly at his new litter. Ivypool tells Alderheart that she and Fernsong have named them, and she tells the dark ginger tom that their kits are named Flipkit, Bristlekit, and Thriftkit. Alderheart purrs that they were beautiful, and asks the queen if they were feeding regularly, and Ivypool purrs that they never stop, her eyes gleaming with loving amusement. Fernsong adds that he and Ivypool couldn't be happier. :Dovewing returns to ThunderClan, and Fernsong is among the cats who greet her. Ivypool rushes up to greet her sister, her kits squirming after her. Dovewing, astonished, asks if the three kits were hers, and Ivypool tells her that they were hers and Fernsong's. Once Dovewing explains that she is intending to move to ShadowClan, Bramblestar tells the gray she-cat that she'll need an escort, and tells Fernsong he can go, and can do the dawn patrol when he is done. The yellow tom then leaves with Dovewing and her kits, along with his mate's and Dovewing's mother and father, Whitewing and Birchfall. :After finishing the patrol, Alderheart sees Fernsong with Ivypool, the gray and white she-cat questioning her mate about anything and everything Dovewing had done, while Fernsong shifts his paws uncomfortably, obviously finding it hard to answer her persistent questioning. Trivia Interesting facts *He is named after Ferncloud. *He has WindClan blood through Crowfeather, SkyClan blood through Redtail, and kittypet blood through Firestar. *Fernsong is a distant descendant of Windstar, as Ashfoot is descended from her. *Fernsong is Kate's favorite name.http://erinhunter.katecary.co.uk/ask-kate-questions/comment-page-8/#comments Character pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Ivypool: Son: :Flipkit: Daughters: :Bristlekit: :Thriftkit: Father: :Lionblaze: Mother: :Cinderheart: Sisters: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Spotkit: :Flykit: Brother: :Snapkit: :Brackenfur: Grandmothers: :Leafpool: :Sorreltail: Uncles: :Jayfeather: :Molepaw: Aunts: :Hollyleaf: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Half-uncle: :Breezepelt: Great-grandfathers: :Deadfoot:Revealed in a letter :Firestar: :Whitestorm: Great-grandmothers: :Ashfoot: :Sandstorm: :Frostfur: :Willowpelt: Great uncles: :Eaglekit: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great aunts: :Squirrelflight: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Great aunts/uncles: :Two unnamed kits: Half-great uncles: :Darkstripe: :Graystripe: :Ashfur: :Two unnamed kits: Half-great aunt: :Ferncloud: Great-great-grandmothers: :Meadowslip: :Wrenflight:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Speckletail: :Swiftbreeze: Great-great-grandfathers: :Hickorynose: :Stagleap: :Jake: :Redtail: :Thistleclaw: :Fuzzypelt: :Smallear: :Adderfang: Great-great-aunts: :Princess: :Sorrelpaw: :Morningflower: Great-great-uncles: :Pigeonpaw: :Onestar: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Harepounce: :Flashnose: :Palebird: :Mistmouse: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Woollytail: :Hareflight: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-great-great-aunts: :One-eye: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: Great-great-great-uncles: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: Great-great-great uncles/aunts: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-great-great-half-uncles: :Tallstar: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-great-great-half-aunts: :Finchkit: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-great-great-great-grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Flashnose: :Squirrelwhisker: Great-great-great-great-grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Flashnose: :Eaglestorm: Great-great-great-great-uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: :Goosefeather: Great-great-great-great-great-aunt: :Sweetbriar: Cousins: :Unnamed kit: :Gorsepaw: :Unnamed kits: :Darktail: :Unnamed kits: :Tornear: :Mudclaw: :Smokehaze: :Brindlewing: :Cloudtail: :Four unnamed kits: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Foxleap: :Birchfall: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Pinestar: :Tigerstar: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: :Dawnpelt: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: Distant relatives: :Windstar: :Gorsestar: :Mothflight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker :Dust Muzzle :Cloudstar: Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, ''pages 496-497 :Birdflight: Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 :Spottedpelt: Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 :Gorseclaw: Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 |''See More}} Tree Quotes References and citations }} pl:Paprotkowa Pieśńru:Тростинникfr:Fernsongfi:Fernsongde:Rauchklang Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:Males Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:River of Fire characters